jaylien10fandomcom-20200215-history
Mnemofyddle
=Mnemofyddle= This article does not refer to Braincrab Mnemofyddle is the Electrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus VI. Appearance Jay as Mnemofyddle Mnemofyddle is a crab-like alien with four feet, two claws and an orange body. His cranium can open up, revealing his brain. Mnemofyddle has a black loincloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. He wears the Electrix symbol on a cloth on his forehead, on the left joint. His eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. He also has two spikes on each elbow. When powered by the Electrix, Mnemofyddle's claws get covered by green wristbands and his claws become electric. His legs get the same kneepads and electric feet. When his cranium opens, the enclosed part of his brain is now made of electricity. His eyes become blue, and his Electrix symbol is connected to electric blue jolts. Powers and Abilities Mnemofyddle's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve very difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds, and knows and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can even determine mechanical values and physical properties by simply looking at them. With his intellect, Mnemofyddle can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what moves to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Mnemofyddle is capable of altering or erasing other people's memories and thoughts by manipulating brain pulsations, giving him mnemokinesis. Mnemofyddle can produce and manipulate electricity in a variety of ways, such as electrocuting or launching enemies, disabling or destroying machinery, and creating protective force fields by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Mnemofyddle can even charge up his electrical energy to produce a concentrated beam of electricity. He can also produce electric field waves from his brain to block attacks and knock away enemies. Mnemofyddle can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings without damaging or hurting them. He can also generate and fire electricity from his pincers as well as his brain and can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Mnemofyddle is strong enough to pin opponents against walls using his pincers. Mnemofyddle is very durable thanks to his shell. Mnemofyddle is very agile and can perform acrobatics such as somersaults and forward rolls. Mnemofyddle can scale walls and walk on webs. Mnemofyddle can levitate several stories above the ground. Mnemofyddle has gills, and he has to keep them moist when he's on land. This means Mnemofyddle can breath underwater. Weaknesses Sonic screams can give Mnemofyddle a headache and make it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting that concentration is required for him to use his powers). Mnemofyddle can sometimes forget to do the obvious because his mind is filled with other things. If Mnemofyddle's shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. However, while Electrix enhanced, he loses this weakness as it is already made of pure lightning. Mnemofyddle can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Etymology His name comes from mnemo, a prefix for brain and minds, and fiddle, to mess around with. Fiddle may also come from the Uca, or the fiddler crab. Trivia *Mnemofyddle is Jay's favorite alien. *Despite being an 'underwater' alien, Jay does not primarily use him for water breathing and usually uses Lungfish.